The use of electronic devices for accessing, composing, and manipulating electronic mail (i.e., email) has significantly increased in recent years. Devices receive email and display the email for a user to view. The user can use the device to compose email to be transmitted to one or more recipients. For some user interfaces, the user responds to a received email using a reply feature. The user can also forward a received email to a recipient.